Bobble the Clown
Bobble the Clown is a humanoid creature resembling a clown under the SCP Foundation's containment. He is star and producer of SCP-993, which is a television show that brainwashes children. Personality Bobble is a psychotic individual who loves every second of it. His twisted sadism is his only true goal in life, and he wishes for nothing more than to corrupt and kill children simply because he can. His powers allow him to brainwash and change form as he pleases, so he uses them for near unstoppable madness. History and Procedure Bobble the Clown was first discovered by the Foundation after they found his television show entitled Bobble the Clown, which has the designation of SCP-993. In each episode, Bobble would go around to different locations and learn a new lesson. However, if these programs are viewed by children under the age of ten, they will fall unconscious at the beginning of the episode and remaining that state until the episode ends, waking up with extremely painful and long-lasting headaches. Child victims exposed to SCP-993 instances claim that the show teaches and endorses illegal, violent, and horrific actions such as stalking, murder, torture, cannibalism, and more. The episodes give careful and step-by-step instructions on how to commit these atrocities, and the actions become ingrained into subjects' minds, making them obsessed to carry out the actions themselves. Repeated exposure to SCP-993 cases can result in severe mental illness. Episodes are released frequently from an unknown source, but in the 2000s, the SCP Foundation was able to block all of them from public viewing and obtain recordings of all documented episodes. However, Bobble the Clown seems to be able to manifest from recordings of his show, and can even interact with or attack SCP Foundation personnel. He hates them for cutting him off from the children and wants revenge. In interviews that have been managed, Bobble says that he enjoys twisting children's minds and has been doing it through various means for millennia, possibly dating back to the caveman days and that Bobble the Clown is just one of its forms, its previous being the mythical skinwalker. List of known Bobble the Clown episodes *"Bobble's Kitchen Surprise": Bobble kidnaps a man and teaches children the steps to kill, skin, cook, prepare, and eat human flesh, as he demonstrates with his victim. *"Bobble in the Big City": Bobble teaches and demonstrates how to set fires undetected by lighting a large building on fire and listening to the screams of everyone inside as they burn to death. *"Bobble's Sneaky Saturday": Bobble silently stalks a woman until she gets home, where he proceeds to murder and mutilate her with a butcher knife. He then explains methods to stalk victims in crowded placed undetected. *"Bobble Gets the Truth": Bobble tortures and interrogates a POW in a prisoner camp. He asks nonsensical questions and severely injures the man until he dies, explaining how to conduct a proper torture. *"Bobble Hates You": Bobble sits in a chair in a blank, empty room and stares angrily at the viewer for the entirety of the episode (this episode is likely after the SCP Foundation became involved). *"F*CK YOU F*CK YOU F*CK YOU": Bobble appears in the containment vault containing all recorded instances of SCP-993, explaining how to kill Foundation personnel and how to release the other SCPs. *"Bobble's Back!": Bobble physically appears and attacks a Foundation doctor, telling his story while using a knife to remove the doctor's face. Quotes Gallery Images 993safe.jpg bobble_the_clown_by_tomgrakk-d5ynm93.png|Bobble the Clown Scp_993_by_langon-d6wg9tr.jpg Videos SCP-993 Bobble the Clown (remake) Object Class Safe SCP 993 - Bobble the Clown - Behind the Scenes SCP 993 Original Voice "Bobble The Clown" Trivia *A common misconception is that Bobble is SCP-993. In actuality, it is his television show Bobble the Clown that is SCP-993. Bobble (the individual) has no SCP designation and is grouped in as a part of SCP-993 as a whole. *Ironically, despite the dangerous nature of Bobble and his show, Bobble and SCP-993 have been fully captured, and the object class is Safe. Navigation Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crackers Category:Criminals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Extravagant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortals Category:Inmates Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Category:Malefactors Category:Man-Eaters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Muses Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Perverts Category:Possessor Category:Provoker Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rogues Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Snuff filmer Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Urban Legends Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Starvers